Filter apparatus usable in brewing beverages such as coffee and tea.
In U.S. Pat. No. 425,374 to Elliott there is disclosed a filter support made of wire that is coiled to at least in part be of a conical or cylindrical shape and is positionable in a filter to prevent the filter from collapsing. Each of U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,322,378 to Vaughan and 3,385,039 to Burke et al disclose structure positionable within a filter that would prevent collapse of the filter.
In order to provide new and novel apparatus to prevent the collapse of a paper filter during the process of making beverages such as coffee and tea, this invention has been made.